


you're the one (to blame)

by JDBloom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, will add more couples later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBloom/pseuds/JDBloom
Summary: Jaebum is three and a half when he learns about soulmates. His mother always lets him trace the letters on her left wrist. It’s not until he’s five that he begins to understand what a soulmate is. He even memorizes the definition after looking it up in the dictionary. “A person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values and tastes, and often a romantic bond.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2jae endgame fic, but with a slow start.

Jaebum is three and a half when he learns about soulmates. His mother always lets him trace the letters on her left wrist. It’s not until he’s five that he begins to understand what a soulmate is. He even memorizes the definition after looking it up in the dictionary. “A person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values and tastes, and often a romantic bond.”

“Is Papa your soulmate?” Jaebum asks his mom one night when she tucks him into bed.

His mom nods and then she holds out his left wrist. “On your twenty-first birthday, a name will appear on your wrist who belongs to your soulmate. And when you find them you’ll both fall in love.”

“Just like that?” Jaebum asks a moment later.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” his mom asks.

“Well they’re my soulmate, but what then?”

“Oh honey, you’ll have plenty of time to figure it out,” his mother says before kissing his forehead and leaving.

 

At age eight he meets Jinyoung Park who immediately becomes his best friend. Even though Jinyoung is more than a half a year younger than him he acts very maturely for his age. The two understand each other without having to speak sometimes. He likes Jinyoung, he’s very smart and caring. He wonders if Jinyoung could be his soulmate.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Jaebum asks one night during one of their sleepovers.

Jinyoung laughs for a moment. “Believe? What are you talking about, Hyung? Everyone has a soulmate.”

“But how do you know?”

“Know?” Jinyoung asks shocked. Jaebum can feel Jinyoung staring at him through the dark. “Wait, did your parents never tell you about-”

Jaebum lets out a frustrated sigh. “I know you get your soulmate’s name when you turn twenty-one, but how do you know that they’re the one?”

Jinyoung is quiet for so long Jaebum thinks he probably fell asleep.

“Then their name wouldn’t be on your wrist,” Jinyoung whispers. “What more is there?”

“I don’t know, it just feels too simple,” Jaebum sighs. “I mean what if you don’t like them or they don’t like you? Don’t your feelings count when it comes to being with your soulmate?”

“They wouldn’t be your soulmate then,” Jinyoung presses.

Jaebum rolls his eyes because for the first time Jinyoung doesn’t understand what he’s trying to say. A soulmate couldn’t just be a name on your wrist. He just doesn’t believe that there is a divine power out in the universe that knows and has decided who his soulmate is.

Especially since the system isn’t perfect, Jaebum thinks that night. There are people who don’t get a name, or worse they do and never find that person. A name on your wrist can’t translate to love. He thinks of his neighbors whose names don’t match on each other wrists but they still live happily together. He knows there are people who vow to never look at the name on their wrists and instead follow their heart.

Maybe Jinyoung wasn’t his soulmate after all, but he was glad he was at least his best friend. And that was a choice he had made himself.

 

Jaebum is nineteen when he watches his neighbors separate. It happens to be on a day he stopped to visit his mother on his way from the university. He would come once a week or else his mother would worry even though he’d moved out over a year ago. He now shared a small dorm apartment with Jinyoung near their university.

“Poor Minah,” his mother sighs from the living room as she glances out the window. Jaebum follows her gaze and they watch a teary eyed Minah standing on her porch.

“Jaeyoon is leaving?” Jaebum asks as he watches the man load a suitcase into his car.

“He met his soulmate, it just happened,” his mother says as they watch Minah sobbing as Jaeyoon drives away.

He doesn’t know why but he feels angry. At Jaeyoon and at the world and whatever divine chooses their soulmates. It wasn’t fair, he thinks. Minah and Jaeyoon loved each other, they had picked one another and just like that the universe had broken them. Decided they weren’t for each other even though they wanted to be.

“So he went to Busan, stopped at the airport gift shop to buy something for Minah and instead met his soulmate?” Jinyoung sounds fascinated by the whole story his mother had told him. She’d been comforting Minah the last couple of days.

“Wow,” Jinyoung sighs before exclaiming, “Ow!” after Jaebum had flicked him on the forehead.

Jaebum scoffs. “You’re missing the point here. It’s messed up.”

“No, I think you are,” Jinyoung counters. “The universe brought him and his soulmate together after being separated for so long!”

“So, what? Was he just passing time with Minah? If he truly wanted to be with his soulmate he would have looked for her. It’s selfish of him to suddenly want her now after he started a life with Minah.”

“Maybe he did look for her and she looked for him, but you can only do so much with a birthday, first name, and last name initial.”

Jaebum shakes his head. “Whatever.” He knows there’s no point arguing over it. Again. It’s the one topic he and Jinyoung can never agree on. Jinyoung loves the idea of his soulmate being out there in the world and that one day he’ll know who it is.

Jaebum doesn’t understand why Jinyoung couldn’t try to see things from his point of view. He didn’t believe it was sane to devote yourself to a stranger simply because their name appeared on your wrist. Love to him was more about the person and not just their name. He wanted to love someone for who they were rather than what he thought they would be.

 

On his twentieth birthday, he buys a wristband to cover up his left wrist. Celebrities wore them mostly and important people, but anyone could wear them. Those who liked to decide on their own, or who didn’t want to face reality as Jinyoung would say when he saw people on the street wearing them.

He manages to hide it from his mother for two weeks before she surprises him by stopping at his part time job. He knows it’ll upset and is proved right. The moment she sees it she bursts into tears. No matter what he says or does she won’t stop until he promises to take it off. His father pleads him to do it for his mother, but Jaebum tells him it’s something he’s doing for himself.

His father comes to talk to him a couple of days later. “Your mother just wants the best for you,” he says as they stand in the small kitchen of his apartment and share a cup of tea.

“I know, but it’s my life.”

His father nods. “We know. You were always very independent for your age. Your mother is worried you’ll be alone. To be honest we thought you were waiting for your soulmate since you never dated anyone, as far as we know.”

It’s true. Jaebum had never been in a relationship and he was glad. His classmates had dated and he’d seen them breaking things off lately. They promised to come back if they got the other person’s name, but Jaebum knew that like Jaeyoon they had just been passing time.

“I just want to focus on school, Papa,” he says after a moment. “School is stressful enough as it is without adding having to find your soulmate.”

His father gives him a long look before nodding. “It’s your life son. You’re old enough to decide for yourself.”

“Thanks,” Jaebum smiles. They talk for a while longer until Jinyoung comes home from his last class for the day and his father takes them out to eat.

 

A month later he meets Jackson Wang. In the most random way, Jaebum believes. He’s passed through the fresh juice shop since he started school but has never once gone in. Until that morning in late February when he decides to go in before his ten am class.

Jackson makes his heart stop and Jaebum knows he’s fallen for the cute barista who takes his order with a wide smile. “JB!” Jackson calls from behind the counter as he holds a freshly made green juice. Jaebum gives him a small smile as he takes the juice from him. He comes back the next day.

 

“Here,” Jaebum says handing over the green juice he’d been carrying all over campus when he finally finds Jinyoung outside the Theatre department. Jinyoung opens his mouth but doesn’t say anything as he takes the juice.

It only takes a couple of days for Jinyoung to corner and ask him about his recent interest in freshly made green juices.

“Are you developing a crush?” Jinyoung asks as he sips his mango and pineapple fresh juice on their way home. “I have to meet the guy.”

“He doesn’t know anything about me besides the fact that I go in every morning before class and always leave a tip.”

Jinyoung laughs before covering his mouth. “There has to be more to it or you wouldn’t keep going back.”

Jaebum looks away because, of course, Jinyoung is right.

Even though Jaebum has noticed that Jackson (he memorized his name the first time he saw his name tag) is an overall friendly person, it’s only him whom Jackson will make conversation with. He tells Jaebum random facts about the organic fruits and vegetables they use in the store. How he’s growing his own organic garden or at least he’s trying to. He talks about his parents back in China and his brother in Australia. Jackson talks and talks and Jaebum just listens to him. His favorite moments have been when Jackson says or does something out of the ordinary and will then bursts into a high pitch laughter. A laughter that seems to consume Jaebum and get him to laugh as well.

It only takes a month and multiple threats from Jinyoung for Jaebum to get the courage to ask Jackson out. Jackson is taken by surprise when Jaebum blurts out, “Will you go out on a date with me?” after he asks him for his order. Jackson opens his mouth before turning to his female co-worker and announcing he’s taking his ten-minute break.

Jaebum waits for Jackson to make his way out from behind the counter and walk towards him. He motions towards the door and Jaebum follows him out.

“Sorry,” Jaebum quickly says once they’re outside. “I just- I like you and would like to get to know you.”

Jackson looks up at him. Jaebum hadn’t noticed Jackson was shorter than him, but he likes it.

Finally, Jackson nods before laughing. “I thought you’d never ask,” Jackson smiles. “Wait, here.”

Jaebum stares at Jackson as he makes his way back inside the juice shop. He returns with a drink in hand. “Your favorite, on the house,” Jackson hands over the drink to him.

“Thanks,” Jaebum says with a tight smile as he realizes he’ll have to come clean on not being a green juice enthusiast. To him, it just tasted like liquid grass. And yes, he knew what grass tasted having been prey to one of Jinyoung’s pranks in 5th grade.

“Call me,” Jackson says with a grin as he begins to walk back.

“I don’t have your number,” Jaebum says once Jackson reaches the door.

“Yes, you do,” Jackson calls back.

Jaebum walks away confused. He replays Jackson’s words in his head. I thought you’d never ask. How long had Jackson been interested in him too?

 Jinyoung is waiting for him at the front gate of their university with an amused look. “How did it go?” he asks taking the drink from Jaebum’s hands.

“Good, I think,” Jaebum says as they make their way inside. “He told me to call him but didn’t give me his number. Should I go after class to ask for it?”

“Why don’t you just call the one written on this cup.”

“Shut up,” Jaebum mutters to a laughing Jinyoung as he saves the number Jackson had written with a smiley face.

 

Their first date is simple and easy. They go to a popular park nearby, stopping for snacks at the end of the night. Jaebum finds it easier to talk about himself when it’s just the two of them.  Jackson is a good listener as he is at talking. It makes Jaebum fall for him even more. And fast.

Jaebum decides to explain his reasoning for wearing a wrist band on their third date. Before he falls more for Jackson he also wants to know his stand on soulmates. Not to mention he could tell Jackson was curious about his wristband. Jaebum had caught him a couple times staring at it. Meanwhile, Jackson’s wrist was bare and would continue to be two months after Jaebum got his soulmate’s name.

Jaebum begins by telling him about his neighbors, Minah and Jaeyoon. The two had met through mutual friends. Both already had their soulmates names but hadn’t found the time or energy to look for them. Despite that, they started dating. Jaebum had met many soulmate couples, but besides his parents, none of them looked as happy as Minah and Jaeyoon.

“They were truly happy,” Jaebum sighs, “They had chosen each other and because of that they were happy.”

“What happened? You said they were,” Jackson adds when Jaebum looks at him confused for a moment.

“Oh, well fate, I suppose,” Jaebum shrugs looking away. “Jaeyoon met his soulmate and left Minah. I don’t want to be like Jaeyoon; promise myself to someone only to leave them the next moment. So, I'll always follow my heart instead of a name.”

Jackson is quiet for a long moment before he finally nods. “I understand, people make such a big deal about soulmates. It keeps them from living in the present… Like you, I’ve seen so many people dwelling on that name and forgetting to enjoy themselves… so I completely understand.”

Jaebum sighs in relief. He really wants to be with Jackson, it’s a feeling he’s never had before. Sure, he kissed and even hooked up with some people his first year of college, but none of them ever made him want more. When he’s with Jackson he feels safe. Jackson doesn’t make him doubt who he is or what he wants. And right now he wants more of Jackson and he’s not just feeling that way because they still haven’t kissed.

However, that night their relationship begins after Jaebum drops off Jackson at the apartment he shares with two other roommates.

“I really like you,” Jaebum blurts out when Jackson finds his door key. He hadn’t confessed his feeling again since that day at the juice shop.

Jackson gives him a knowing smile. “I know.” Then he stands on his tip toes and gives Jaebum a chaste kiss.

Jaebum is too stunned by their first kiss he doesn’t say anything as Jackson opens the front door in a hurry and practically runs inside. Jaebum stands outside for a minute before his brain finally catches up with what happened.

As he walks away from Jackson’s door and heads to the stairs he pulls out his phone to call Jackson. However, before he can press “call” on Jackson’s name he hears steps behind him. He turns around to find Jackson catching his breath.

“Jackson w-”

“Yes,” Jackson interrupts with a smile.

“What?”

“Yes, hyung, I’ll be your boyfriend,” Jackson says pulling Jaebum close to him.

Jaebum smiles at Jackson before leaning down to give him a proper kiss. As he holds Jackson he wonders if this is what Jackson meant about living in the moment.

 

Jackson is easy to date. He’s Jaebum’s first serious something and the thought should terrify him, but it makes Jaebum try his best. He surprises Jackson with gifts and love declarations. Jackson in return takes care of him by reminding him to not overwork himself. Jackson sends him daily text messages that make Jaebum grin like a fool and feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

When Jackson meets Jinyoung, Jaebum is glad to find out that the two get along well. By the end of the day, the two are jokingly calling each other “Wang Gae” and “Park Gae”. They’re the only two people he has personally picked to be in his life so to see his boyfriend and best friend get along so well warms Jaebum’s heart. And reassures him that he made the right choice in falling for Jackson. He doesn’t need fate to tell him the name of his soulmate. He had already met him all on his own. As he joins the pair, he lets Jackson pull him close and hold him tight. Jaebum holds Jackson’s hand and promises to himself to not let go for as long as he can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a scene from The Vampire Diaries :) Also, I have made some UNIQ members be the same age as Jackson for the sake of this story.

Their relationship moves fast, but Jaebum doesn’t mind. He just wants to be with Jackson. A month after dating he introduces Jackson to his parents. His mother asks him privately if he believes Jackson is his soulmate. Jaebum watches from afar as his father and Jackson hail a taxi. “I want him to be,” Jaebum says and his mother pats his cheek before she walks to join the other two men.

Jackson is delighted to hear Jaebum say that his mother approves of him. A week later Jaebum meets Jackson’s parents through Skype. Jackson’s parents are very respectful but it is difficult to communicate with them due to the language barrier. Jackson reassures him that his parents like him, but explains soulmate customs are different in China and Jaebum doesn’t press the topic anymore.

The following weeks with Jackson feel like a dream. Jaebum may not have Jackson’s name yet but he believes he’s found his soulmate. Every time he gets to see Jackson and spend time with him he finds himself falling for him just like the first time he met him.

“In another lifetime, I think I would have become a professional fencer,” Jackson says as Jaebum walks him home after work. “And you?”

Jaebum thinks about it. He’s currently in school majoring in Music so he can work as a songwriter. Jackson was majoring in Nutrition, which explained why the two had never run paths before. “Not sure, I’m already doing what I love.”

“So am I, I was just thinking though how my parents wanted me to compete professionally as a fencer.”

“Oh, well in that case maybe an accountant or doctor. What parent doesn’t want their kid to become a doctor?” Jaebum jokes.

“We’re so lucky to both be going after our dreams,” Jackson says as he looks up at the night sky.

Jaebum faces him as they pass a street light. Jackson shines under the glow of the light. “Yeah, I’m lucky.”

Jackson looks at him and grins at him. “Do you want to stay over tonight?”

“What?” Jaebum asks surprised. They hadn’t spent the night at each others yet. It had only been two months since they’d started dating.

“Oh, well, Yibo is spending the week in Busan with some friends… You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jackson says nervously as they reach his place.

“No,” Jaebum says quickly reaching out for Jackson’s hand. “I mean, yes, of course, I’d like to spend the night.”

Jackson smiles widely at him before pulling him in for a kiss. Jaebum smiles back as he pulls back and follows Jackson up the steps to the front door. Inside the apartment is a small living room and kitchen.

“The rooms are across each other, Yixuan and Wenhan share that room and this is mine,” Jackson says as he leads him to the left room. Jaebum can hear distant music from the room on the right. He didn’t know much about Jackson’s roommates only that they were from back home. He usually just said hello or goodbye to them when he would come pick up Jackson for their dates.

Jackson opens the door and turns on the light. The room is small for two men and it reminds Jaebum of the tiny dorm he and Jinyoung had to share their first year of school. Except there’s a twin-size bunk bed in Jackson’s room. Jackson catches him staring at it.

“It gives space,” he explains as he walks over to a dresser and opens it. “Do you want some clothes?”

Jaebum nods but before Jackson can go back to looking in the dresser Jaebum pulls him towards him. He captures his mouth in a heated kiss. Jackson kisses back hungrily and leads them back to the bed. Jaebum falls on top of Jackson and grinds on him as his hands run down Jackson’s body. Jackson gives a low moan and Jaebum grinds on him again. Jaebum starts to kiss Jackson’s jaw and neck before his hands go to unbutton his jeans. Before he can start to pull them off someone knocks on the door before speaking.

Jaebum doesn’t understand what he says but figures he must be speaking in Mandarin as Jackson rolls his eyes and gets up slowly. “Sorry,” he says to Jaebum in Korean before he speaks back in Mandarin as he opens the door and goes outside for a moment.

When he comes back Jackson he sits down on the bed. “Yixuan is making dinner and wanted to know if I want some. Are you hungry?”

Jaebum shrugs. “Sure.” He didn’t want to be disrespectful to Jackson’s roommates especially since he was staying the night.

After dinner and many laughs, Jackson’s friends had shared many stories from back home much to his dismay, the two headed back to Jackson’s room. There was no awkwardness as they changed clothes and took turns brushing their teeth in the small bathroom.

“JB,” Jackson says when Jaebum steps back into the room. He’s standing next to a small dresser by the bunk bed. “You can leave the toothbrush here.”

“For the next time I come over?” Jaebum asks and Jackson just gives him a sly shrug as he gets into bed.

Jaebum laughs softly as he places the extra toothbrush Jackson had given him inside before joining him in bed. They whisper sweet nothings and kiss slowly in the darkness before Jackson finally settles next to Jaebum and the two fall asleep.

The following morning Jaebum wakes up but keeps his eyes closed. He can feel Jackson lying next to him. And without opening his eyes he can feel Jackson staring up at him.

“You’re staring,” Jaebum finally says breaking the silence.

“I’m gazing,” Jackson says and Jaebum can hear the smile in his tone. When he peeks he’s proven right.

“It’s creepy.”

Jackson scoffs. “It’s romantic!”

Jaebum grabs the pillow from behind him and pulls it on top of his face to cover himself.

“JB!” Jackson whines as he takes the pillow away and throws it on the other side of the room. Jaebum laughs as he pulls a pouty Jackson close to kiss him. Jackson kisses him deeply before pulling back to lie down with his head on Jaebum’s chest.

Jaebum soaks up the moment; he thinks he could get used to waking up with Jackson in his arms. That day he goes home and tells Jinyoung he’s in love.

***

On their third month anniversary, Jaebum takes them to Jongin to confess and spend the day at an amusement park. It’s there he learns Jackson is terrified of heights after they’re strapped in the T-Express. Jackson clings to him and screams his head off. Jaebum apologizes and promises no more amusement park dates in the future.  His confession is forgotten as he spends the rest of the trip making it up to Jackson. He forgives him after Jaebum wins a giant teddy bear for him.

After that Jaebum spends weeks trying to find the perfect time to confess. He doesn’t expect himself to blurt it out one Sunday morning while he and Jackson lie in bed together at his place.

“Aren’t I the best boyfriend?” Jackson asks as he runs his hands through Jaebum’s hair.

“I’m not allowed to say no, am I?” Jaebum asks as he yawns and closes his eyes.

“You have no reason to say no,” Jackson says. “I know everything about you!” Jaebum shakes his head as he turns to his side. Jackson gasps loud before he laughs. “Stop it, you know I do!”

Jaebum shakes his head again and Jackson can tell he’s trying hard not to laugh.

“Fine,” Jackson finally says as he turns on his side, his back facing Jaebum. “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

Jaebum turns around to lean over and whisper in his ear, “I love you, did you know that?”

Jackson turns around to face him with wide eyes. “You do?”

“Of course, I do,” Jaebum nods. “How could I not, Jackson? I fell for you the moment I met you and the more I got to see you and know about you I just knew that you were the one I wanted to be with. I’m sorry it has taken me this long to tell you that. You’re one of the most generous, kind, giving, and free-spirited person I’ve met. I love your energy and optimistic attitude. I love the way you take care of everyone around you even if it means forgetting to take care of yourself. I love the way you say my name and I love that you took a chance with me. I love you for who you are. And I love you for the person I am with you.” Jackson stays quiet so Jaebum leans in and kisses him slowly. “It’s okay if you’re not ready to say those words back yet. I understand.”

Jackson nods and for the first time stays quiet. It makes Jaebum wonder if he was too sudden with his confession. However, he couldn’t keep his feeling quiet anymore. At least now Jackson knew how he felt about him.

Soon they settle into a normal routine. During the weekends if neither is working they’ll go out for simple dates or stay in and cook dinner. Throughout the week, Jackson would come over and stay with Jaebum. Jaebum loved those days when he would come home and find Jackson in the kitchen cooking or in the living room watching a drama with Jinyoung. Sometimes he would even find the two rehearsing dialogue; Jinyoung was always rehearsing dialogue for his classes. It was those moments that made him feel like he had it all.

***

After celebrating six months Jackson has yet to confess to him. Jackson had assured him he would tell him those words when he was ready and Jaebum had faith in him that he would. It didn’t make him doubt how Jackson felt for him. Even if Jackson hadn’t yet reciprocated those words his actions let him know the way he felt about Jaebum.

In late November Jackson tells him he’ll be going back home for the end of the year holidays. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back for your birthday,” Jackson says in a small voice as he plays with Jaebum’s wristband on his left hand.

“I’ll miss you,” Jaebum says deflated at not being able to celebrate Christmas or New Year’s Eve with him.

“Jaebum,” Jackson says before he goes quiet. Jaebum had noticed that Jackson only used his full name when he wanted to turn the conversation serious. Jaebum looks at him and waits for Jackson to meet his gaze. When he does he gives him a small smile. “I love you.”

“What?” Jaebum asks while trying hard not to grin. Had he heard Jackson correctly?

“I love you,” Jackson repeats more slowly. “I have for a while but accepting it was hard.”

“Why hard?”

“I guess I’m scared that you won’t get my name and I won’t know until I get mine.”

Jaebum stays quiet as he ponders over Jackson’s words. They hadn’t discussed the soulmate situation much. Neither had brought up the topic during the last couple months. Occasionally they would be forced to acknowledge it when Jinyoung would talk about it. However, their conversations had never gone further than, “we’ll just deal with it when the time comes.”

Jaebum stays quiet for a long time before he says, “You don’t think I’m your soulmate.”

“I don’t know,” Jackson says sitting up. “That’s the whole point, we don’t know but in four months we will… What then?” Jaebum doesn’t say anything as he stares at Jackson’s profile.

It was the same question he’d spent so long wondering. You get your soulmates name, but what then?

Jackson speaks again. “You’re missing my point here. I’m in love with you, Jaebum, and to think that you won’t be my soulmate scares me.”

With a sigh, Jaebum sits up and hugs Jackson from behind. He presses Jackson close to him and lets their heads lean against each other.

“It would be foolish of me to promise you that we’ll get each other’s name,” Jaebum finally says. “But I can promise you this: you’re not going to lose me, Jackson. I love you and I want to be with you. That’s enough for me, I can only hope now that it’s enough for you, too.”

Jackson turns around to face him and nods. “It is. I love you.”

It’s those three words that reassure Jaebum that they’ll make it work. Even when Jackson asks the night before his flight, “Jaebum are you really not going to look at your name?”

“No, I don’t want to,” Jaebum answers after a moment. He feels his answer has lost meaning with the amount of times he has told people when they notice his wristband. He remembers the disbelief and disappointment in his mother’s face and the confusion but apprehension from his father. The way Jinyoung hadn’t spoken to him for a week afterward because how could he be so selfish? But he’ll never forget the way Jackson had looked at him with understanding and longing. “Besides, I have no reason to.”   

Jackson raises his head to look at him in the dark. “No? How will you know then?”

Jaebum sighs as he leans to his left to turn on his lamplight. “I’ll know in my heart,” Jaebum answers once his eyes adjust to the light and he makes eye contact with Jackson. “It’s the only reassurance I need.” He gives Jackson a small smile.

Jackson nods before he leans in and kisses Jaebum. When he pulls back he links their hands together. “I just don’t want us to only be passing time with each other.”

“Never.”

“Not us.”

Jackson nods and the two go to sleep soon after that. The next day Jinyoung drives them to the airport. After Jinyoung says his goodbye, Jaebum stands in front of Jackson fighting back tears.

“It’s just two weeks, we’ll see each other soon,” Jaebum says with a tight smile as he fights back his own tears.

“I know,” Jackson chokes out. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Jackson leans in to kiss him and Jaebum holds him tightly. Ever since he got together with Jackson he hasn’t gone more than a couple of days without seeing him in person. He wonders if he’ll be able to handle the two weeks. He knows they’ll message and video chat, but it won’t be the same. Not until he has Jackson back in his arms again.

They pull back slowly and Jackson nods before taking Jaebum’s left hand and kissing his wrist.

Jaebum chuckles as Jackson starts to walk towards to the security checkpoint. “I miss you already,” he calls out and Jackson smiles at him before waving goodbye to them. Jaebum watches Jackson until he nears one of the doors leading towards the terminals. Jackson stops and looks back at him with a smile before he disappears behind the doors. It’s a small gesture that oddly comforts Jaebum and raises his mood slightly.

Just two weeks, he tells himself as he walks out of the airport with Jinyoung. Two weeks and then he’d have Jackson back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the ending is kinda abrupt but I really wanted to update this story before more time passed. Any kind of feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in between chapters. Life just got in the way.  
> As you will all notice the format for this chapter is a bit different. I've decided to do that in order to be able to write and post up chapters quicker.

**Three…**

The two weeks without Jackson pass in a blur. For once Jaebum lets the holiday celebrations take over him. He and Jinyoung do as much as they can around their place before they make the trip back home. Each spends Christmas with their families before meeting back in their apartment for New Years.

He and Jackson text every day and face time when they’re both not weary at the end of the day. Jaebum misses Jackson every day more and more. On the days he only receives a text message his heart aches for Jackson. Jinyoung called him foolish the day he admitted his true feelings about Jackson.

“But you don’t know if he’s your soulmate,” Jinyoung had said while Jaebum rolled his eyes. “You’re being foolish instead of being-”

“Careful?” Jaebum had asked while it was Jinyoung’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Reasonable,” Jinyoung stated. “You should be reasonable… but I’m happy you’re in love. And I have a feeling Jackson feels the same way.”

He didn’t care if he was being foolish. He didn’t regret giving a part of himself to someone as wonderful and amazing as Jackson. He couldn’t imagine meeting someone else and feeling the same way about them as he did for Jackson. Jackson was unique. Jackson could see past his cold hard exterior many people found intimidating. With Jackson, he didn’t have to hide any of his flaws or insecurities. Jackson could read him and know when something was bothering him. Just like he knew when Jackson’s smile or laugh wasn’t genuine. When his insecurities got the best of him and he would begin to doubt himself and he needed reassurance. They were good for each other, Jaebum would bet anything on that fact.

 

**Two…**

Jaebum spots Jackson among the crowd of passengers exiting with their luggage. He’d made Jinyoung drive him twenty minutes before Jackson’s flight was supposed to arrive despite Jinyoung’s reminder that Jackson would still have to go through customs and that could take some time.

Jackson is wearing a dark cap and face mask, his hoodie on his sweatshirt is on, and he’s making his way towards Jaebum. Even with the face mask, he can see the giant smile on Jackson’s face. The two hug each other for a while, Jaebum taking a moment to take in Jackson’s scent. He smelled like spring and early mornings.

“I missed you so much,” Jaebum whispers as he pulls back to look at Jackson’s eyes. As Jackson reaches to pull down his face mask Jaebum burrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Jackson-”

“Surprise,” he says as pulls down his face mask and removes his cap at the same time. His chocolate brown hair is now a shade away from being white blonde, he must have done it days before his flight back because there is no hint of his dark roots.

“Do you like it?” Jackson asks nervously as he stares from Jaebum to Jinyoung shocked faces.

“I think it looks good,” Jinyoung finally says as starts to reach for it when Jaebum pushes his hand away. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him but gives Jackson a small smirk.

“It’s blonde,” Jaebum says as he leans down to pick up Jackson’s suitcase. “What did your parents say?”

“I think they were just happy I didn’t dye it some crazy color like green or pink.”

Jinyoung stops and bursts out laughing while Jaebum mutters at him to shut up.

“What?” Jackson asks curiously as they exit the airport and walk towards the parking lot.

“Oh, just Jaebum- _hyung_ used to have blonde hair with pink high lights during junior year,” Jinyoung reveals in between laughs.

“What?” Jackson turns to Jaebum who is red in the face and avoiding eye contact.

“It was a phase,” he finally states as they reach Jinyoung’s car. “One we had agreed to not mention ever again, Mr. Perm.”

Jinyoung gasps as he unlocks the car door. “I had no choice, I have two older sisters!”

Jackson laughs as he enters the cars and waits for Jaebum to join him in the backseat. “I missed you two so much.” Jaebum smiles and kisses Jackson as Jinyoung begins the drive back to their apartment.

“But, no, you cannot see pictures,” Jaebum says as he sits back and Jackson pouts all the way home.

 

**One…**

They’re in the kitchen a couple of minutes before midnight because Jackson wanted a late snack before bed. “If you eat _ramyeon_ you’re going to feel bloated in the morning,” Jaebum says as Jackson opens and closes the cabinets.

“Do you promise to tell me if you feel it?” Jackson stops looking and stares at Jaebum.

Jaebum nods. While the soulmate name appeared in the blink of an eye, some claimed they could feel it moments before it appeared.

“It’s almost time,” Jackson whispers as he glances at the clock on the stove.

Jaebum nods again as Jackson approaches him. “It’s okay,” Jaebum says as he pulls Jackson close to him and holds him. “I love you, nothing will change that.”

Jackson looks at him before he reaches for Jaebum’s left wrist and kissing it. He mumbles in Mandarin after he places Jaebum’s hand on his heart. “In China, one of the soulmate vows is ‘In my heart there is only you’.”

“I feel it,” Jaebum says as he looks into Jackson’s eyes. Not just his soulmate mark underneath his wristband, but Jackson’s love. He could feel it in that moment and every time he was with Jackson. And just maybe he had felt it that day he walked into the juice shop and saw Jackson behind the counter.   

Jackson smiles up at him and nods. “Me too.”

***** 

Two weeks after Jackson stops by his apartment with a nervous smile. Jinyoung had gone out that night with some of the other actors from the drama department. Jaebum was going through some lyric sheets for his next review when Jackson stepped through the front door.

“What is it?” Jaebum asks curiously after a quick kiss. Jackson had mentioned he’d be busy with his internship at a health clinic and would not be able to stay over that week. He had met up with him during his lunch break and even then, he had noticed Jackson was giddy. Of course, Jackson denied it and had distracted him by feeding him his lunch and some slight PDA.

Jackson doesn’t say anything as he extends his left arm out and Jaebum stares at it for a second before he pulls up the sleeve of his sweater up. His heart skips a beat as he sees a plain black wristband underneath.

“Jackson,” Jaebum says shocked beginning to shake his head. “You don’t have to-”

“I know,” Jackson smiles as he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s waist. “I want to.” He pauses. “I pick you as my soulmate, Im Jaebum.”

“Jackson… are you sure?” Jaebum asks still surprised. It wasn’t something they had ever discussed. Jaebum never wanted to push Jackson to do something simply for his own benefit. For Jackson to do this it meant a lot to Jaebum.

Jackson nods before taking a deep breath, “Yes, because I love you, Jaebum.”

Jaebum pulls Jackson to him and kisses him. And when they kiss he can’t help but let out a shaky breath and some tears. Jackson wasn’t just taking a chance with his heart, but fate as well.

“Are you crying?” Jackson asks concerned as he pulls back to wipe the tears from Jaebum’s cheeks.

“Out of happiness,” Jaebum says in a tight voice. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I made the best decision of my life that morning I walked into that juice shop.” Jackson laughs softly before kissing his cheek.

That night they hold each other, Jaebum resting his head on top Jackson’s arm. Jaebum likes that he can look up at Jackson and Jackson will smile at him. Jackson caresses Jaebum’s cheek before he leans so their foreheads touch.

“I believe in us,” Jackson whispers before he kisses his forehead. Jaebum stays quiet as he takes Jackson’s left hand and kisses his wrist.

As long as Jackson believe in them it was enough for Jaebum. Jaebum already believed in them; he had so much faith in them.

**Author's Note:**

> all spelling and grammatical errors are mine. Thanks for reading.


End file.
